America's Best Couple
by lovexmylime
Summary: Bella is entered into ABC, Americas Best Couples.Will she pair up with Edward or Jake?Will she win or will she mess up?To be the best you got to have brains... enough brains to use a straightener and a thong.All Human. ABC made by me don't steal, just ask
1. Chapter 1

America's Best Couple Chapter 1 - Auditions

* * *

**A/N This is my first story like this, and I am hoping to make the chapters longer. Character pictures and outfits on profile. Read, Enjoy, and Review!**

"Hello I am Isabella Swan, please call me Bella, I am 18, I want to be on America's Best Couple because I looking for my _perfect_ man and I figured I could find him here.

I tried putting in as much enthusiasm, but I never in my 18 years of life did I think I would try out for America's Best Couple or ABC.

My best friends Alice and Rosalie pushed me into this, "You'll do great Bella, who wouldn't love you?" "C'mon Bella you are gorgeous and talented, admit it!"

Those were their final words before they pushed me into the applicant recording room. They left me in there for a half hour while I waited for someone to start recording. Alice had apparently got the timing wrong, "Hey at least get comfortable in the room, look natural."

For some reason I don't think she forgot the timing, she just told me to go in there half an hour early. The camera man came in, he looked to homeless for the job, but how would I know. He told me to say my first and last name, any nicknames, my age, and why I thought I was a good candidate.

So here I was trying to look excited, act like Rose, think like Alice. I thought I had done a rather horrible job, but it surprised me when I was requested for an interview. Signed by none other than Mikaela Mitchell. OMG! I might be on America's Best Couple!

Ahhh, I had to tell Alice and Rose the great news. "Hey Alice?" "BELLA, BELLA, DID YOU MAKE IT?" Hahaha "Well I am not sure but they asked for an interview." "OMG! OMG! OMG!"

I could hear Rose yelling I knew it's in the background and Alice was just saying OMG, OMG. I was so nervous and excited, what would I wear? How should I look? As if Alice read my mind she answered my questions "Oh yeah and Bella we are coming over right now to get you ready, what time is the interview?" I looked at the sheet to check "It says Saturday at 1:00pm." It was Friday, 9:00am "Oh My God, we have less than 24 hours, we'll be right over."

Before I could protest saying we had a lot of time I heard Alice arrive and break the door down and check out my closet with Rose in tow.

"This is ridiculous, you have nothing presentable to wear for the interview. We are going shopping, and that's, that!" Oh yay, another reason for Alice and Rose to drag me to the mall.

After we chose which mall we were going to, and what order stores. First we would go to Juicy Couture, then Missoni Bicolor, then Marc Jacobs, next Versace, then Seven for all Mankind, True Religion, then Abercrombie and Fitch, next Hollister, and lastly American Eagle.

It seems they wanted to find my entire wardrobe for the show, even if we weren't sure whether we were going or not. Minuscule details like that don't matter to Alice and Rose, and stay out of their shopping warpath or you will regret it. I have learned from experience.

So far we've spent about a few thousands. I tried reasoning with them "I don't even know if I'm going to be on the show or not!" Alice just laughed that off "Sweetie whether or not you will be on the show, we want you to look fabulouuussss!" She ended up singing the fabulous part which cause guys to stare & drool, and girls just glared, obviously jealous of her beauty and voice.

"Hey Rose?" "What Bella?" I could tell they thought I was going to butt in again, but I was just curious "Why aren't you and Alice trying out? I mean you guys could obviously get a guy and win hands down." They gawked at me like I was missing the whole point. "Bella, more than half of the competitions are going to make me sweat, you know how I don't do sweat." "Also I have Jasper and Rosalie has Emmett, we are not the one's trying to find a boyfriend. Besides, we want you to win, maybe you'll gain some confidence."

Now it was my turn to gawk "But you guys, I'm going to be there by myself surrounded by maybe bitches. And I have enough confidence as is, I don't need an inflated ego." "Well think of it this way, after winning this we will have enough money to open the club we always wanted." We had wanted this club since like ever, we would make it the best in the states or even the world.

We started glaring at each other until all of our stomachs growled. We just started laughing and walked to the food court, or otherwise known as "The Food Junction".

I got a subway from well _subway_, Alice got a hot dog from _Aunty Anne's_, and Rosalie got some Orange Chicken from _Panda Express_. We all shared a giant coke, which we can never finish on our own.

After we threw away the trash we had about half of the stores left, my legs protested, but Alice protested more. We got back to the flat that we all share around 8pm. Once I got to my bed I fell right asleep.

The next day was even better. They woke me up rise and shine at 4am! "Alice, Rose, why are you waking me up at four fricken am?" "We have to get you read for your interview silly."

Today was going to be worse than yesterday, I could feel it all of it, including the rollers in my hair the mask of makeup on my face, and to top it all off I get to wear skimpy clothing, my favorite.

By 12pm I was ready and I filled all of Alice's and Rose's standards. I looked like a Barbie doll, okay so I was a hot Barbie doll, sue me they actually did an okay job. I was wearing a knit party dress by 7 of all mankind. and black heels (they would lead to my demise.) **A/N Picture on profile.**

A limo sent by ABC came at exactly 12:30pm, I got in and opened the bar. I was feeling a little thirsty and talking with a cracked mouth would get me no where. I opened a coke and turned on the TV, I could get used to this.

When I got there, the first thing I saw was two lines. One filled with totally hot, gorgeous, out of my league guys. And the other was filled with skinny, pretty, and primped up girls. Their were about 30 people each line, I heard they will accept 10 of each gender, the girls and guys would pair up and the games would begin.

When I got in line I saw all the glares and stares aimed at me. I felt as if I didn't belong in this crowd, my dad was rich and he sent me and my mom money, but my mom preferred the necessities first.

Each girl or guy was in there for 15 minutes before they either came out beaming or sobbing. About two girls and three guys came out smiling, eight girls and seven guys came out sobbing, well the guys tried to hold their pride the best they could.

After the next pair came out of the rooms the girl was crying and the guy was grinning a sexy crooked grin. He was handsome, tall, and well built, with slightly messy goldish brownish hair. He had green eyes and just looking at them made me want to swoon. He walked pass into a waiting limo, leaving all the girls including me drooling.

About an hour later I would go in, in another five minutes. I was hoping I would not come out crying so I repeated my ever so famous motto in my head; act like Rose, think like Alice... I was ready and I walked in not knowing exactly what to expect. Certainly not what I was looking at right now...

**A/N Hope you like it so far, and yes the green eyed guy who came out was Edward, and he will show up more in the story, so relax and enjoy the rest of my story. I usually add a chapter every day. BTW all of this is made up, it's supposed to be like America's Next Top Model. ANTM was my original, but someone already used that idea. Read and Review. -Micalla (lovexmylime) **


	2. Chapter 2

America's Best Couple Chapter 2 - Interview

* * *

**A/N This is my first story like this, and I am hoping to make the chapters longer. Character pictures and outfits on profile. Read, Enjoy, and Review!**

Edward's POV

I walked in nervous as hell, while peeing in my pants.

When I got in first thing I saw was an ugly librarian looking lade with a clipboard, she told me to sit in the chair.

Inside there was already a girl, she was pretty I guess.

The ugly librarian spoke "Welcome I am Elizabeth Banks, I am the only thing stopping you from being on ABC."

She went on in her monotone voice "Edward Cullen, and Lauren Mallory I presume." So the girls name was Lauren.

She asked for my age I said 19 and Lauren said 17, wow she was much younger than me.

"I'm going to stare at you for five minutes, and I will judge your reaction."

So for the next five minutes she just stared at me and Lauren.

I was feeling a little awkward, but I was used to girls staring at me, with my good looks and all.

Lauren just stood there looking bored and playing with her fingernails.

After the Library lady was done she said she will ask us a string of questions and we would have to answer them as best we could, and as quickly.

The first twenty were directed at me.

"Where were you born?"

"Forks, Washington."

"Are you an only child?"

"Yes"

"Do you play instruments, if so then which ones?"  
"Yes, the piano and violin"

And it went on like that until I was out of breath panting.

After she finished with me she moved on to Lauren asking different yet similar questions.

When she finished with both of us the 15 minutes were up, she told us "Good Job!" and we left.

"Hey Lauren." "What do you need Edward?" "That was tough, huh?"

She turned around to look at me for the first time. "Uh y-yeah s-sure"

I'm guessing she hadn't seen my face until now, hahaha.

After I turned the corner I could hear her calling someone. "Hey Jessica?- Holy Fuck, I just saw the hottest guy ever and I'm pretty sure we both made it onto the show- Yeah I know, I think I'll pair up with him- Yeah I'll get you a picture as soon as I can- Yeah See you soon, bye."

I chuckled, this was going to be an interesting show.

After I walked out I saw the line of girls and boys still waiting in line, I smirked, most of them I would never see again, unless they made the show.

Bella's POV

I walked in, okay more like tripped my way in. I saw another guy there, he was buff and he had black hair.

Next I saw this lady with wire brimmed glasses and a clipboard.

"Okay you must be Jacob Black and Isabella Swan, I presume."  
He nodded, I corrected her "Please call me Bella." She just glared back at me, and I heard Jacob chuckle.

Ugh this was so frustrating, I hated my name ever since I had received it.

"I'm going to stare at you for five minutes, and I will observe how you react."

She was going to stare at us? Wow she was a freak.

While she stared I stared back until she looked away, take that I had beat her at her own game.

Okay well actually she turned around because five minutes was up, but whatever.

"Now I'm going to ask each of you twenty questions, answer them as best and as fast and you can."

Jacob was first, he answered them easily and fluently, I was sure he would make in onto the show.

When my turn came I stuttered a little bit here and there, when he chuckled again it was all business.

By the time she finished I was breathing really hard, and panting.

After those horrible 15 minutes were up she let us leave.

When we got out I asked Jacob if he thought that was hard "Not really, compared to other shows, that was a piece of cake. By the way call me Jake."

I was angry, piece of cake, jeez what kind of ego did this guy have. When he turned around and saw me he just stared with his jaw open.

"Holy crap Bella, sorry I didn't mean to be rude. It's just that I've been through much worse." "Aw Jake it's okay then. I'm pretty sure you'll make it onto the show." "Yeah you too Bella."

I muttered a yeah right, and we parted ways. I doubt I made it, I mean I glared back at her and I stuttered more then once.

I went out back and saw a girl on her phone, when I waved she just glared. God, what was her problem all I did was wave.

o.O

When I got back Alice and Rose tackled me. "Bella did you make it?" "Were the guys there? Were they hot?" "Bella?" "Bella?" "C'mon what were the girls wearing?" "Can we start packing for you?"

I just stared then I answered "I'm not sure if I made it, yes guys were there and there was one that was really hot, the girls were all wearing Juicy Couture, and all that stuff, and no you can't start packing because I don't know if I'm going or not."

Phew I said that all in one sentence.

They just looked at me funny, then Alice's face perked up and I knew what that meant, more shopping. UGH!

"Bella, we missed Victoria Secrets, we missed it! We have to go back!"

"Alice, I don't want to go back." I was sounding like a five year old, but I didn't care.

"Isabella Marie Swan, we are going shopping, and we are getting you your first thong."

"WHAT!?!?! A THONG, ARE YOU NUTS?!?!?!"

"Bella, now, you are not going to in without a thong and some sexy lingerie, you never know what might happen."

"Ugh, fine, but only Victoria Secrets."

Alice and Rose beamed, if you asked them what their favorite store was they would just answer Victoria Secrets. I had no clue how they had missed it yesterday, but whatever.

When we got in they brought me two armfuls of stuff to try on. I ended up getting 10 _sexy_ bras, and 15 thongs. Why would I need 15 thongs?!?!?

We spent about two and a half hours there. How can you spend two and a half hours in Victoria Secrets?

Alice and Rose were mysteries I would never figure out.

When we got home I collapsed on my bed.

I didn't think I would make it because for the next five days nothing happened.

Alice and Rose told me to stay at home, no matter what.

On the sixth day we were officially depressed.

Alice and Rose were bawling their eyes out. I had to comfort them.

"Rose, Alice, it's okay, I know I'm not qualified anyway."

They just glared, maybe I wasn't as good at this as I thought I was.

Before I knew it I was crying, I let them down, we would never get money for our club.

Then Rose and Alice asked me why I was crying. I just said "Because I-I l-let y-you and our c-club down."

I couldn't keep my voice calm, it cracked and I was sobbing again.

"Bella it's not your fault."

"Sweetie we're sorry for making it seem that way, it's just we thought for sure you would make it."

"But we spent all that money on a wardrobe and I'm not going."

"BELLA, we are not mad about the wardrobe! We are mad and slightly sad because that means the show is gay and the people they will choose are going to be gayer and we were stupid enough to apply you to a gay show."

Now I was surprised "Alice, Rose, it's not your guy's fault, and I guess it isn't mines either. Let's just go out to eat with Jasper and Emmett."  
With that we all forced ourselves to get up and out of the house.

All of us ended up going to the theaters to watch a movie, It was a comedy.

By the time we got home we were doubled over laughing about the movie that we forgot to get out mail.

So, the next morning Alice went to get it and she reached the ABC letter in the middle.

She yelled and told us to get our pretty little butts down there.

I was wondering what had happened.

She was already ripping apart the letter filled with glitter.

She got out the card, it said 'Welcome Bella, to the very first season of America's Best Couples, ABC. We hope to see you in Miami. The tickets are already inside and payed for. There is also the rules and information sheet in here. See you soon, and welcome to to the show!' signed Mikaela Peterson.

OMG, she was the host for the show. I made the show, OMG OMG OMG OMG!

I was so excited, Alice and Rose were already upstairs packing for me. I just picked up the rules and plane ticket that fell to the ground. The flight was in two days at 9am.

**A/N I'm going to post the rules and information on the next chapter, hoped you enjoyed. Note I do not own Twilight, and ABC is made up by me, do not use without my permission, just ask. -Micalla (lovexmylime)**


	3. Chapter 3

America's Best Couples Chapter 3 - The Plane

* * *

**A/N All pictures of Bella, Edward, and their outfits on my profile, go check it out. **

_About the Show_

_America's Best Couple is a reality TV show. 10 girls and 10 guys will be invited to the "love hut". The love hut is the place they will be staying. Below is a map of the love hut. In the first week, you are invited to relax and get situated if you stay. By the end of the week, a guy and a girl have to pair up, they will a couple. If a girl or a guy cannot get someone to hookup with them they are kicked off the show. Every few weeks after that there will be competitions. Don't just choose your partner because you were desperate or if they are just good looking. You will need someone you can work with, and someone who understands you. By the end of the show the winning couple can split $200,000 anyway they want as long as they agree. The couple can stay together if they wish. Warning: If you win then you will have to do interviews, articles, photo shoots, etc. If you cannot handle this or the game from what you've read so far. Then call us and we will find a replacement. Tell us before your flight or else you will be forced to go for the first week._

_Rules_

Must socialize.

No violence of violent language.

No cheating or stealing.

Stay with your partner.

No guys and girls sleeping together unless we allow it.

Enjoy yourselves and have a fun time.

Bella's POV

We had today and tomorrow to pack for my trip to Miami. I will be gone for a week at least and a few a max.

I was so excited how did I make it in?

I am sure I made a fool of myself in the interviews or at least made the person dislike me.

Well it doesn't matter now because Alice and Rose just came barging into my room to pack for me.

"OMG Bella, isn't this exciting?"

"Sure is Alice, I'm already nervous and excited."

"We are definitely packing for a few weeks."  
"Rose, you know I'm not going to be able to stay on that long."  
"Bella, you need to have a little more confidence."  
"Rose, can't you just send me more of my clothes if I end up finding a guy?"  
"NO! How about 3 weeks?"  
"Alice, Rose, NO! 1 week!"

"NO! 2 weeks, take it or leave it!"

"Okay, okay, fine"  
"Yay, thank you Bella, you will have the best clothes there."

I knew if I argued more Alice and Rose wouldn't help me pack, and we needed to win.

They packed me so much, I asked them how this was all for two weeks, and they just told me they had to pack dinner dresses, clubbing outfits, casual clothes, gym clothes, nightwear, and sexy clothes.

I knew if I asked more I would regret it. They ended up packing me:

_10 bras, 15 thongs, 7 tank tops, 10 tee-shirt, 8 long shirt, 9 dresses, 7 short shorts, 2 basketball shorts, 10 coats, 3 jackets, 8 sweaters, 2 button up shirts, 2 undershirts, 2 boxers, 3 baby dolls, 1 large sweatshirt, 10, pairs of jeans, 14 socks, 3 pairs of pajamas, a whole suitcase for cosmetics, and all this other stuff._

I had 3 suitcases for clothes and 1 for cosmetics.

"Alice, Rose, they won't let me take all this stuff."

"Trust me Bella, they will, it says so in the pamphlet we got during your auditions."

"Oh yeah the auditions you guilt tripped me into doing?"

I couldn't help my voice from sounding rude, I was seriously pissed.  
"Eh, heh, heh, yeah those auditions." They both gave a weak smile.

"Fine, whatever, just help me get all this stuff next to the door so we can go to bed."

"Okay, you'll need your sleep, tomorrow we're waking you up at 4am because your flights at 3pm."  
"It's at 3pm why would I need to wake up at 4?!?!?"

"Because it's going to take 2 ½ hours to do the spa, another half for nails, 3 for your hair, and another 3 for Rose, and mines guy grabbing/bitch acting lessons."  
"That gives me an extra two hours though."  
"Silly Bella, you have to get their two hours early to go shopping in the airport duty free shops, and checking in."

Figures they would tell me to go shopping before checking in.

But waking up at 4 was not something I could do, but luckily Rose and Alice were there. Oh joy.

Tomorrow was going to be a long day. The flight would be 5 hours.

I would get to the hotel at 9pm because the love hut was still under construction.

We would spend two days of our first seven in the hotel. And the other five at the love hut.

I wonder if I would meet anyone I could actually love.

Well enough worrying I had to go to bed or else I would have ugly bags.

I woke up to a fog horn, wait we had a fog horn?

"Rise and shine Bella!"

"NO! I'm still tired."

"Wake up sleepy head, we already gave you an extra half hour."

They probably thought I would thank them endlessly for the extra half hour, but I was grumpy and tired.

"SO? It's four fcking thirty in the morning!?!?!"

"Bella, don't use language like that, and you better get up, Alice is coming with the water bucket."

That got me up, last time I overslept on one of Alice's all day shopping trips she dumped a huge bucket of cold water on me.

That got me up in an instant. I hated the water bucket.

"Okay, okay, I'm up, no need for the water bucket, please!"

"Yay, I knew it would work, now get into the bath tub and it's spa time!"

I could hear the excitement in her voice.

I haven't let her give me spa time for about oh um, just last week!

She got to work, always busy and serious.

I asked her why she looked so concentrated.

She just told me she didn't want to mess up.

Mess up what? Would she choose the wrong shampoo?

I know that was a little harsh, but I hated being there own personal little Barbie doll.

I was sick of it. Whenever they were in the "mood" which happened often.

I let her go without complaints today because they were actually doing it for me this time, not themselves.

She finished giving me the longest bath ever. Adding in a few bath salts every now and then.

Rose did my feet while Alice did my hands.

They polished, buffed, cut, sharpened, shined, then did it all again until my nails looked like the ones you could buy in stores except they looked better.

They gave me pale blues with a shiny coat that made it look silver almost.

They ended up leaving me in Rose's room because she had those fancy nail dryers in her bathroom.

When they came back it had been a whole half hour, and I still couldn't touch my nails.

They took me back into my room where they started stripping me so I wouldn't need to use my nails.

The put me in a Dot-Print Cami and Cuffed Linen Shorts from Juicy Couture.

I had a Samba Poppy Half Flap from Guess and a pair of Link Thong Sandals also from Juicy Couture.

They did my hair, in slight waves cascading a few inches past my shoulders.

**A/N Picture of this outfit on profile, known as the plan outfit.**

My bangs were long enough to be swept to the side, and I was wearing large white sunglasses.

My make-up consisted of foundation, mascara, eyeliner, and eyeshadow.

I didn't need blush because my natural blush looked better on me than any powder or cream.

I was excited and ready to go.

The limo they sent me pulled up to our flat, and I got in immediately.

I was so anxious and bouncy I couldn't stay still.

I guess having three coffees before noon isn't that good for your body.

Well it wasn't my fault Alice and Rose woke me up at four, I mean four thirty, big difference.

If I was talking out loud my voice would be flooded with sarcasm, it was what I was known as.

When we got to the airport a lot of guys stared at me, even those already with woman.

I went shopping in almost all of the airport stores, including Borders, my favorite.

I got a book for the plane to keep me occupied.

When I got to the waiting room for first class seats, there were a bunch of old guys, looking horny.

Oh god, this was going to be a long flight.

Then I spotted him, the gorgeous guy with green eyes from the interviewing.

He was sitting there reading a newspaper, as if he hadn't even known I walked into the room.

How rude, we were going to be on the same show, he should at least introduce himself or say hi.

Well what could I expect, he was a total stranger.

Then I heard the flight attendants call us on to board the plane.

I was the first one on, I put my stuff in the overhead bin, got to my window seat and started reading my book.

The book was amazing, I was so captured into it I didn't notice the person who sat next to me.

It was none other than him, the gorgeous green eyes guy.

I only noticed him when the flight attendants came down the aisle to give us drinks.

She was about 40 if I had to guess, and she was batting her eyes, how disgusting.

After he ordered a coke, and me a sprite I introduced myself to him "Hi I'm Isabella Swan, call me Bella."

He turned around to look at me.

**A/N I guess you could call this a cliffy. I'm just not sure how I want him to react, maybe a dazzling crooked smile or maybe he just looks her over and ignores her. Tell me what you want to happen, but I promise, it will have a happily ever after. Hope your are enjoying it. -Micalla (lovexmylime)**


	4. Chapter 4

_The book was amazing; I was so captured into it I didn't notice the person who sat next to me._

_It was none other than him, the gorgeous green eyes guy._

_I only noticed him when the flight attendants came down the aisle to give us drinks._

_She was about 40 if I had to guess, and she was batting her eyes, how disgusting._

_After he ordered a coke and me a sprite I introduced myself to him "Hi I'm Isabella Swan, call me Bella."_

_He turned around to look at me._

America's Best Couples Chapter 4 – Say My Name

* * *

**A/N Sorry long time no update. I'm just not sure if I want to continue this story, but I want to write the sequel with the bar so I have to go through this first. (Hope you enjoy and thank you ****Enpowerswan**** for the klutz idea.**

He started to stare at me.

Was he not satisfied with how I looked?

Maybe I came off as rude or pushy.

But my biggest question is why is he just staring at me?

Then he seemed to snap out of his daze.

"Hi I'm Edward Cullen; it's nice to meet you."

Then he just turned around and ignored me until being the total klutz I embarrassed myself yet again.

I had spilled my sprite all over his pants barely missing his crotch. 

He jumped hitting the tray which sent his peanuts all over the place, thank god he wasn't thirsty.

"OMG, I am so sorry! OMG! Let me call the attendant."

I pressed the button and the forty year lady came back.

"Oh my, what happened here? Young lady you have to be more careful. Look at what you've done!"

I couldn't help but roll my eyes; she seemed a little overly concerned.

Then he started glaring at me while the flight attendant dabbed his legs and once on 'accident' his crotch.

This was hilarious and I had to fight hard not to burst out laughing.

When she was gone his pants were just a shade darker where I spilled.

"I am so sorry!"  
He turned back around to glare at me again.

Oh Jesus I said I was sorry.

"Its fine, everyone makes mistakes."  
He said this with clenched teeth, boy was he mad.

This wasn't exactly the best first impression I've ever made.

For the rest of the ride he just sat there rigid as a rock while I read my books.

What surprised me the most was during the last half hour of the flight he turned around to talk to me.

"So, how many books have you read so far?"

Wow, his voice was so attractive and that was just his voice. 

I felt like I could listen to that velvety goodness forever. 

What am I saying, he's waiting for a reply, better not make him any angrier.

"U-m, this is my third."  
"What are they?"  
"Oh it's a series. Twilight, New Moon, and Eclipse."

He had a confused expression on "You read about moons?"  
"Uh no, that would be boring. These are just titles."

"Oh okay."

He started to turn around when I interrupted him.  
"By the way, I have to ask you something."

"What is it?"  
"Are you going to be on America's Best Couples?"  
"Maybe, why?" 

"Oh, no reason, I was just curious."

"Well, if you want an answer. Yeah I'll be on the next season so you should totally vote for me."

Hahaha "Well that's not going to happen."

"And why not?"

"First of all I'm going to be on the show too and second it would depend on your partner."

He looked surprised that I was on the show then turned away. Oh god, big ego much?

Before he could turn away again I had to try something.

"Aren't you just like totally pumped?"

Hahaha, I don't know why, but seeing the annoyed expression on his face made my day.

"Uh, yes of course. I am _totally, like _pumped!" He pumped his fist in the air like a cheerleader.

Now I couldn't control the laughter, it came pouring out until I got the hiccups.

Hic-cup!

OUCH! It hurt my stomach.

Hic-cup!

OUCH! I'm just going to get some water.

I reached for my cup when Edward took it away.

"Excuse me; I would like some water please."

"Well it's better not to drink water when you have the hiccups. Just try to even your breathing."  
He gave me a dazzling smile, oh god how was I supposed to breath normally when he was making me forget how to breathe.

I closed my eyes and took long and deep breaths, surprisingly my hiccups disappeared.

"Thanks for the tip."  
"Oh it was no problem."

I smiled when the horny flight attendant came over.

"Please buckle up, we'll be landing soon and I wouldn't want anything to happen to you. Call me if anything happens or if you want _anything_."

She dropped a sheet with her number on his lap and then she winked at him and left, oh god.

I looked over to see his reaction, a mix of disgust and shock.

He picked up the paper, crumpled it up, and threw it down the aisle.

Hahaha, "Now why'd you do that? I was going to ask her for some more drinks."

He turned and glared at me "This is not funny. She is freaking FORTY!"  
That just made me laugh more "Whatever, it was still hilarious."  
He gave a sigh and faced the opposite direction, Omg was he mad at me?

"Are you mad at me?"  
He face me again "No, it's just that if airplanes start letting forty year old flight attendants ask their customers if they want to have sex I find that repulsive."

"Oh well, then maybe you should file a complaint." 

I was being sarcastic until he grabbed a paper and actually started writing.  
"NO WAY! You're not actually filing a complaint are you?"

"Of course, it was a great suggestion and maybe I won't get a horny flight attendant next time."

Hahaha, I was about to peer over his shoulder when the flight started to land, Nooo!

I wanted to spend more time with him, guess I'll have to get to know him during the show.

Now I had a reason to stay on and wow was it retarded.

**(A/N Sorry if it's short, I'm just piled with homework and since I take to yearlong electives I have to do my PE hours out of school. So if you don't see much of me, I'm sorry in advance. –Micalla)  
**


	5. soso sorry

**OMG!**

I know this is no excuse for not continuing this story, but is it good enough to continue.

I'm having my doubts, well I'll try to have a **NEW CHAPTER! **up soon.

thanks for supporting me through all this.

p.s. before you read my stories you should know that im the slowest updater ever.

btw: i have a new story _**FINISHED**_! Im just adding some finishing touches and ill put up a few chapters soon.

THANK YOU EVERYONE!

xoxo lovexmylime


End file.
